


I Solemnly Swear....pt5

by shniam



Series: I Solemnly Swear... [5]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: List Fic, M/M, Nick wearing ladies underwear, Phone Sex, lacy knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: based of a list
'I solemnly swear that I will not…Replace the contents of his underwear drawer with pretty girl knickers.'
Nick finds that "somehow" all his boxers have been replaced with pretty knickers.
He finds that it's not as bad as he expected





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a list I found when I was researching for another fic, the list itself screamed for a list fic and Shnixangel "encouraged" (read:pushed) me to write it.
> 
> If this list is yours, please let me know because I can't remember where I saw it and I would like to credit you (I do remember that your site was very informative!)
> 
> (yes Shnixangel, I am still blaming you! xx)

I solemnly swear that I will not…  
• Replace the contents of his underwear drawer with pretty girl knickers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Nick ran around the bedroom cursing, “Fucking Tomlinson, I am going to kill him!” The curses fell from his lips as he tried to find clean clothes and not fall over Pig who was wondering why she wasn’t going for a walk that morning. 

“Sorry Pig dog, it’s a quick wee in the garden; I’ll have to ask Gillz to take you out.” Pig whimpered as she wiggled her bottom and then scuttered off into the lounge.

Picking his wallet and phone up, Nick left the flat.

///

“What’s up with you?!” Fifi jeered as Nick entered the studio. “You look like shit!”

Nick smiled and extended his middle finger. “Fiona my love, in the words of the great Justin Beiber, you can go and love yourself.” 

Fifi picked up her clipboard and walked away giggling.

Nick ignored her and pretended to look over the running programme for the morning as he plugged his phone in to charge. Once the first songs were up and running Nick tried to take a sip from his stealth coffee but found himself shifting in the chair.

“You got worms?” asked Fifi as she dumped a pile of paper on the desk, head tilted as though she was trying to see if she could see through Nick’s jeans.

“Fiona darling, if you wanted to look at my arse, you only had to ask.”

“Babe, I have seen you in your boxers more times than I care to remember, I’ve seen your arse.” 

Nick waggled his eyebrows, “And you loved every minute babe!” 

Fiona scoffed, tossing her hair as she turned back to the control panel at the back of the studio.

For the rest of the show Nick tried to keep still in his seat as he plotted distinctive and violent deaths for his sort-of-maybe-boyfriend.

///

When he got home Gillian had taken Pig out for a long walk and the terrier was lying on the middle of Nick’s bed, knackered. Nick pulled his dresser drawer out and rummaged through the items there; a colourful display of lace, satin, cotton, and bows.

Shutting the drawer, Nick let out a strangled groan and began searching in the rest of the drawers but all he found in those was what he expected; t-shirts and jumpers. The wardrobe didn’t hold anything other than what should be there. He dropped onto the bed and reached over to scratch behind Pig’s ear, “What’d he do with them girl?” There was no surprise when Pig didn’t answer.

Giving up on his search, Nick went to the kitchen to make lunch.

Later that evening Nick’s phone rang.

“Lewis.” Nick answered, shortly, after checking the caller ID.

“Nicholas! Miss me?” A slight slurring indicated that Louis may have had a glass or two of some sort of alcoholic beverage.

“Maybe.”

“Did you find the present I left for you?”

At his end of the line Nick narrowed his eyes; he couldn’t think of any gift that Louis had left and then he remembered his bedroom.   
“What have you done with them?” 

“Which ones did you choose? I take it you chose something?”

Nick wandered into his bedroom, glancing around in the hope Louis may have left some clue. “Didn’t give me much choice did you?” He gently encouraged Pig off the bed and settled with his back against the headboard.

“Did you choose the red ones?” Louis’ voice dropped almost to a husk. “I left those on top, when I saw them, I thought of you.”

The change in tone of Louis’ voice made Nick’s cock give a slight twitch in his jeans, reaching down with a hand he rearranged himself. “Must have put a bit of effort into it then.” Nick tried not to dwell on the information that Louis had chosen something so delicate for him.

“You wearing the red ones?”

Nick flicked the button of his jeans and looked down at the scarlet lace showing through the gap. “Yeah.”

“How’d they fit? Nice and tight? Bet your arse looks fucking fantastic.” Louis’ voice had lost some of the slur and taken on an almost primal growl.

“Wanna picture?” Nick croaked, trying to pull his jeans off with one hand.

“Fuck yeah...” 

Eventually using his feet to push his jeans down, Nick scrambled to get in a position to truly show off the lace panties he was wearing. Finally getting a shot he was happy with, Nick sent the picture off.

“Oh fuck Nick, you look amazing.” Louis whined. “I was right; they look so fucking good on you. Are you wet? Is that a wet patch?”

Nick looked down and could see a darkening patch at the front of the knickers. “Yeah.” His voice coming out in a half whisper.

“Does the lace drag? How do they feel?” Louis’ voice coming through more ragged.

Nick leaned his head back, his eyes closed, as he concentrated on the feel of the fabric. He palmed his cock and was aware of the rough sensation of the lace over his sensitive tip. “Feels so good, loving the drag, feels naughty.”

“Chose all of those for you, imagining your legs in them, how your arse would look, how it would feel to pull them off you...”Louis grunted as he spoke.

“You got your cock out?”

“Yeah, you make me so fucking hard, would love to be there with you.” A distinctive slapping sound followed Louis’ words.

“You are making me so wet.” Nick gripped himself through the fabric.

“Yeah? You playing with yourself then?”

“Well you are.”

“True. Would love to get my mouth on you through those knickers, pull them off with my teeth...”

“With your co-ordination?” Nick huffed in laughter, sliding his hand under the waistband. 

“Hey, trying to be sexy here. Maybe I’d just fuck you while you still wear them.” Louis bit back a groan at the image his brain gave him.

“Please...” Nick begged.

“Yeah? You like that idea?” Louis’ hand sped up. “Want me to just pull the lace to one side and finger you open?”

“Yeah...”

“....god....you are gonna kill me Grimshaw...push you onto your knees and lick you out, I’d have to hold them to one side just so I could get to you, bet it would pull tight around your cock.”

Nick slide down the headboard until he could push his head back into the pillow, thrusting his hips up to the air. “Yes, please Louis...”

“God Im gonna fuck you so hard in those things.” 

The phone line was silent for a while; save for the sounds of panting and groans, until Louis came with a strangled moan of Nick’s name.

It wasn’t until Louis sent a picture of his stomach covered in white splodges that Nick followed suit and came with a loud moan.

‘think I may have made a mess’ was the caption to the picture Nick sent.

“You trying to get me hard again?” Louis half grumbled.

“No stamina you young people.” Nick laughed as he used one of Louis’ t-shirts to clean himself up with; Louis wasn’t there to see so it didn’t matter. He threw the t-shirt in the direction of the laundry basket with a mental note to wash it in the morning. “Where did you put my pants Louis?” He asked.

“After that comment I don’t think I want to tell you.”

“I can hear your pout from here, Louis.”

“So? If I was there you would find out what my stamina was all about. Anyway, think you should wear the black and white ones tomorrow.”

“Really?” Nick’s eyes darted over to the dresser.

“Yeah, wear those so when I get back at lunchtime I can show you stamina.”

“Ok.”

“Now go and get those skuzzy things off and go to sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After saying their goodbyes, Nick hung up and got off the bed; taking the knickers off and dropping them on top of Louis’ t-shirt. He looked in the drawer one more and took out the ones Louis had suggested, they really were pretty; black lace with a white pattern.

He looked at the array of colours in his drawer; every single pair of boxers he had owned had been replaced with a pair of knickers. 

A new rule would be going up on the sheet, no doubt about that, but maybe this one may not be as serious as some of the others.


End file.
